


A Man and His Leprechaun

by FaustusianSutcliff



Category: American Gods (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Smut, Sweeney's trying to figure out Shadow's game, gods are still gods, laura isn't dead but she's not with shadow either, mad sweeney is a down on his luck leprechaun, mixes some tv and book elements, shadow needs hugs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 06:16:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18337844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaustusianSutcliff/pseuds/FaustusianSutcliff
Summary: It was stupid, and probably wouldn’t work, Shadow had thought to himself as he sat on the rickety chair in his crappy apartment and stared at the cracked open window with the bowl of cream just sitting there.He was three weeks out of prison, two weeks since he found out Laura was cheating on him with his best friend, and one week in a shitty apartment, on the shitty sound of town, with shitty furniture and shitty job prospects.Shadow Moon justs want to live a life of anonymity after serving his three-year sentence in prison for robbing a bank at his wife's insistence but that changes when he finds out Laura cheated on him with his best friend. Now he's just trying to live day by day. Then the leprechaun showed up.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a random drabble and sort of evolved into this. Enjoy!  
> Rated M for swearing and then later smut

**A Bowl of Cream and Pink Chocolate**

It was stupid, and probably wouldn’t work, Shadow had thought to himself as he sat on the rickety chair in his crappy apartment and stared at the cracked open window with the bowl of cream just sitting there. 

He was three weeks out of prison, two weeks since he found out Laura was cheating on him with his best friend, and one week in a shitty apartment, on the shitty sound of town, with shitty furniture and shitty job prospects. 

But Shadow had felt a sudden surge of curiosity when he picked up the worn book on old mythology and folklore. The cover was little to nonexistent, the pages had turned yellow, and it smelled musty every time he thumbed through it. He had found it at the bookstore around the corner from his shitty apartment. 

The old woman behind the counter had said he was ‘very nice boy’ and ‘no charge’ and had shooed him out of the store before he could protest and reach for his wallet. 

The chapter marked  _ Mythical Beings from Irish Folklore  _ had caught Shadow’s eye, and he skimmed it. The part about leprechauns, and leaving bowls of milk and fresh bread in the windowsill and how they’d bless you with good luck. To be specific. 

It’s stupid. And the most it will do is leave spoiled cream in his window and smell up his apartment, though it already smelled like someone had died in it anyway. But he was grasping at straws and he was actually curious to see if it’d work. 

Shadow closed the book with a soft thump and scrubbed a hand down his face as he stood up. He went into the next room meant to serve as his bedroom and changed for bed. He tried not to think about how he should be home with Laura. And instead thought about taking a warm shower in the morning and maybe getting a call back for one of his applications. 

He pulled the blankets nearly over his head as he turned out the light, the next time he woke up, sunlight was streaming in through the thin curtains on his windows. He grabbed random articles of clothing that consisted of a black t-shirt, with grey sweats and a sweatshirt. 

The pipes groaned and sputtered as he turned on the shower, he stuck out his hand and was relieved it was coming out on the hotter side instead of freezing like it had the first few times he’d taken a shower. 

He enjoyed the warmth as it seeped into his bones before he grabbed the soap and washcloth and began to clean up. He shut the water off not wanting to press his luck and grabbed a towel as he stepped out. He dried off and pulled on his briefs before he changed and walked back to the bedroom. 

_ Luck.  _

Shadow went out to the small living room and over to the window. The bowl was empty and the window, which he definitely left open was shut. He carried the bowl to the sink and rinsed it out before he set it on the counter to dry. 

He picked up his phone and clicked the email notification. It was a response to one of the jobs he applied to, offering him an interview time for the following day in the early afternoon. He couldn’t remember applying, but to be fair he’d been applying to anything that was even remotely in his skill set. 

He clicked the fast response button to confirm and looked at the bowl again. He shook his head and put on his sneakers before going out for a jog. 

* * *

_ Ēostre  _ was a small cafe with brightly colored macaroons in the window display, chocolate sculptures in a floor to ceiling windowed coolers and display cases filled with various sweets and treats. Half of which Shadow couldn’t name.

He felt weird wearing the suit from his wedding, but it was the only suit he owned and he didn’t think showing up in jeans was the best impression. 

“Hello~” A woman stepped out and brightened when she saw Shadow.

He blushed suddenly under her gaze and she smiled wider. “Why I bet you’re just as sweet as pink chocolate.” She clapped her hands together. “You don’t know how happy I was to see your resume in my email. I’ve been looking to hire and I think you could be a perfect fit.” 

She offered her hand and Shadow walked over to take it. It was warm and just standing next to her made him feel calm. Happy. 

“I was just about to put on some coffee,” she led him to the kitchen in the back and he had to do a double take seeing how large it was compared to the front end of the store. 

She motioned for him to have a seat and set down a small plate of macaroons and cookies painted to look like easter eggs and bunnies. She nudged him and he picked one up to nibble at it. 

“Now I have to ask, why do they call you Shadow, sugar?” she set down a cup of coffee in front of him and sat opposite him with her own cup, cream, and sugar. 

He blushed embarrassed. “Because of the way I followed my momma around when I was little...it just sort of stuck.” 

“That is so sweet,” she smiled. “Well, I’m Ostara, and this is my bakery. Do you have any experience working in a bakery?” 

“I have a little...when I was in prison I worked in the kitchens so I picked up a few things here and there...it um...it doesn’t bother you that I was in prison does it?” Shadow asked. 

“Of course not,” she answered. “Everyone deserves a second chance, Shadow.” She reached over and squeezed his hand. “How do you feel starting off working the counter hmm? And once you’re comfortable with that, we can look into you making some of our more popular treats.” 

“Sounds great,” Shadow smiled. “I...thank you.” 

* * *

Shadow liked working at  _ Eostre _ and he liked working with Ostara. She was bright and happy. Her blond curls were always pinned up like a halo, she wore lipstick to match whatever outfit she had chosen to wear that day and her favorite pastime was making Shadow blush.

Not that he had any issues with that. It was comfortable and sometimes he managed to get her back. Also, he got to take home whatever treats that were left at the end of the night if he felt like it. 

She donated them to various homeless shelters, women’s shelters and family shelters so as not to waste the food. He didn’t always take them, but when he did for some reason, even if it wasn’t true, or he would later find out he was feeding someone’s cat or rats, he always left a small bowl of cream, and a roll, or part of a baguette or sponge cake in the windowsill. 

It was always gone the next morning, no matter what. Until one day, there was a man. A tall man with a red curly mohawk, pale skin with freckles and hazel eyes drinking the bowl of cream. 


	2. A Leprechaun and A Crow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The man, leprechaun, person in his crappy bedroom, let the coins fall onto the mattress that was his bed and then looked at Shadow. Expectantly.   
> “...Bravo?” Shadow tried. “Do uh...do you have a name? Or should I call you, leprechaun?”   
> “Mad Sweeney,” he answered.  
> “Mad Sweeney,” Shadow nodded. “Right, totally doesn’t sound like the name of a made-up hallucination-Ow! What the fuck?” He rubbed the spot the man had pinched him.   
> “I’m one hundred percent real,” he drawled.   
> “And you came because I kept leaving bowls of cream and bread,” Shadow asked slowly.   
> “And sponge cake,” he pointed out.   
> “And sponge cake,” Shadow nodded. “I...I uh didn’t realize I was supposed to want something every time, I guess I was saying thank you?”   
> “Thank you?” the man raised an eyebrow. “There’s not else you want? Woman? Money? Power?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter!  
> Not much meat still trying to find some footing with this story but keep up the kudo's and comments :)  
> Little Sam and a little Wednesday for ya too!

**A Leprechaun and A Crow**

“Who the fuck are you?” Shadow got to his feet, the sheet clenched around his waist. He wasn’t naked, but he also wasn’t prepared to let some stranger see him in his underwear. “How the fuck did you get in here? Who the fuck are you?!”

The man held up a finger and titled the bowl back as he drank the rest of the cream and licked his lips with a loud smack. 

“I’m a leprechaun,” he set the bowl on the radiator and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. “And you left your window open.” He stuck one between his lips and pulled out a pack of matches next. He struck one and lit the cigarette before he dropped the match in the bowl. 

His accent was rough almost non-existent except for the slight inflection. Shadow gave him another once over. 

“...Aren’t leprechaun’s supposed to be short?” Shadow asked. 

“Stereotype,” the man answered as he took the cigarette out of his mouth. “What do you want?” 

“What?” Shadow blinked. 

The man rolled his eyes and motioned to the cream and the long gone piece of bread. “You keep leavin’ it, what do you want?” 

“Nothing?” Shadow asked. “I...I mean, I didn’t really know if it had worked, aside from the hot water...and the job...you’re really a leprechaun?” 

“For fuck’s sake, yes,” he huffed and pushed himself off the radiator. 

Shadow stepped back as the man stalked towards him with his hand out to grab at something and then suddenly a gold coin was in his hand. And then another, and another and one more. And then he was spitting them out into his hand and Shadow’s downstairs brain may have short-circuited. 

The man, leprechaun, person in his crappy bedroom, let the coins fall onto the mattress that was his bed and then looked at Shadow. Expectantly. 

“...Bravo?” Shadow tried. “So uh...do you have a name? Or should I call you leprechaun?” 

“Mad Sweeney,” he answered.

“Mad Sweeney,” Shadow nodded. “Right, totally doesn’t sound like the name of a made-up hallucination-Ow! What the fuck?” He rubbed the spot the man had pinched him. 

“I’m one hundred percent real,” he drawled. 

“And you came because I kept leaving bowls of cream and bread,” Shadow asked slowly. 

“And sponge cake,” he pointed out. 

“And sponge cake,” Shadow nodded. “I...I uh didn’t realize I was supposed to want something every time, I guess I was saying thank you?” 

“Thank you?” the man raised an eyebrow. “There’s not else you want? Woman? Money? Power?” 

Shadow thought about Laura, and Robby and shook his head. “I just want a roof over my head, to keep my job...and maybe a friend who won’t sleep with my wife while I’m in prison…Shit work!” 

He dropped the sheet without a second thought and pulled on the jeans he’d tossed at the foot of the bed and changed into a clean t-shirt before he pulled on his shoes and grabbed his coat. He was halfway out the door when he paused and turned to look at the man. 

“You’re not gonna like...rob me are you?” he asked. 

“You ain’t got nothing worth stealing,” Mad Sweeney answered as he made himself comfortable on the rickety couch. 

Shadow wasn’t sure if he should have been offended or not. But he didn’t have time to dwell on it, Ostara may have been nice, but he didn’t want to see what would happen if he was late. Luck was on his side and wasn’t that ironic, and Ostara was in the process of unlocking when he ran over. 

“Well aren’t you all bright eyed this morning,” she smiled and led him inside. 

“Just excited to be here,” Shadow returned her smile. 

He still wasn’t sure how the display cases managed to be filled by the time he rolled in every morning. He was sometimes there until midnight cleaning up and the cases were bare and the window displays picked clean, but come the following morning at 7:30 am sharp they were filled to the brim and perfect. 

“Would you be a lamb and start the coffee?” she asked as he handed him one of the aprons. “And tell me how it tastes, it’s a new blend I thought we could try.” 

He nodded and started the process of grinding the coffee bins and measuring out the water and grounds. He poured himself a small cup once it was done and leaned against the counter as he mixed in a little sugar. 

“It’s good,” he told her. “I think they’ll like it.” 

The morning rush passed by in a blur and it wasn’t until Shadow was making a fresh batch of coffee that he didn’t notice the older man standing at the counter until he turned around. The man had one of the samples raised to his mouth and smiled at Shadow. 

“You’re new,” he popped the treat in his mouth and reached for another. He leaned in to peer at his name tag. “Shadow…” he looked back up at him. “Hippie parents?” 

“Hippie mom,” Shadow answered. 

“Big afro right?” The man chuckled. 

Shadow nodded. “Are you a friend of Ostara’s?” Shadow asked. 

“You could say we’re old friends,” he winked like it was some private joke they shared. “Is the lovely lady in?” 

“Yeah…” Shadow pulled his hand back. “Let me go get her for you.” 

He walked through the kitchen and knocked on the door of her office. She always kept it open, but he always knocked just in case. 

“Is everything alright sugar?” she asked. 

“There’s a Mr. Wednesday who wants to see you,” Shadow answered. 

“Oh, I almost forgot,” she stood up and reached for her shawl. “Will you be alright for an hour or two?” 

He nodded and followed her back to the front of the store. 

“Wednesday,” Ostara held out both hands as she walked over to greet the older man. “I thought I told you to call before you dropped by unannounced. I’m only a phone call away if you need me Shadow.” 

The man kissed the tops of her hands and she tucked one in the crook of his arm as they left the cafe. Shadow picked up the empty sample tray and took out one of the small containers that held the sample of the day. 

Cookies in the shape of eggs, with a marble mirror glaze, (he had no idea what mirror glaze was until Ostara had shown him, he may have played around with it for two hours afterward), in various colors. He looked up as the bells above the door opened and a young woman walked inside with a messenger bag slung over her shoulder. 

She had short dark brown hair and tan skin with dark brown eyes. And a beanie. 

“Welcome to Esotre,” he set the tray back in the cooler under the counter and wiped his hands off. 

“Hey,” she shoved her hands into her pockets as he walked over. She peered down at the case of sweets and then looked up at him. “Shadow, that your real name?” 

“Hippie mom,” Shadow answered by way of explanation. 

“Samantha Black Crow, or Sam,” she replied and rocked on her heels. “I need something for my girlfriends birthday. What do you recommend?” 

“Oh um…do you know what sort of sweets she likes?” Shadow asked as he got down one of their boxes. 

“She’s not really picky,” she answered. “But her birthday isn’t for a few days, I’ll just do one of your sampler things and come back for the ones she likes the most.” 

Shadow nodded and started to put two of each in the box. He watched her dig through her bag for her wallet and swear under her breath as he counted the cash. Shadow waited until she wasn’t looking and quickly rang up the price then changed it. 

“Fifteen dollars,” he said. 

She eyed him but handed over the cash and took the box. “I thought they were like crazy expensive?” 

“Special,” he smiled. “I hope your girlfriend likes them.” He continued his innocent smile as she backtracked out of the shop. 

* * *

Shadow was relieved that his apartment was empty when he walked inside with his groceries. He set them on the small kitchen table and set the purple box with some leftover sweets from the bakery back on the counter as he went to close the door. 

Aside from the faint scent of smoke in the air, and the cigarette butts in the trashcan he would not have believed there had been someone else in his apartment. He put his groceries away, fixed himself something to eat, made himself comfortable on the couch with a beer and food, and cracked open the worn book he’d gotten from the bookstore. 

_ Leprechauns and the Fair Folk  _


	3. Mad Sweeney

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a very long, very unplanned break, I'm back to this story. Hopefully my other's as well.   
> As a thanks for your patients I've written this one from the view of Mad Sweeney, and the next chapter should be out in the next couple of days.   
> Thanks for your patients and enjoy!

**Mad Sweeney**

There are a few things in life Mad Sweeney can still find joy in. Drinking, fucking, smoking, fighting and if he’s in the mood for it, answering the odd favor or two. Sometimes, he gets lucky and the cream isn’t two days spoiled, and the bread’s not hard as a rock.  But those days of dedication, and vigil are far and few, he’s been commercialized against his will. Little men dressed in green, with little cauldron of gold at the end of a rainbow. He enjoyed the booze part of it, it’s easy to charm yourself onto some lad or lasses tab with promises of a good time and good shag. 

He’ll blow both ways. Literally and figuratively. 

Then there is Shadow Moon. 

_ What kind of fucking name is Shadow Moon, _ Sweeney thought to himself as he snooped around the man’s small, frankly shitty apartment. The curtains are frayed, the radiator sounds like someone trying to crawls from the bowels of hell if you leave it off to long.  

Shadow Moon, leaves bowls of cream in the windowsill, slices of grocery store brand white bread on chipped plates that still have the Goodwill sticker on the bottom with faded numbers. 

Shadow Moon, leaves bowls of cream in the windowsill, slices of grocery store brand white bread on chipped plates but asks for no favors. Not money, not power, no cheat sheets for how to succeed at life. No woman. 

He just kept leaving offerings,and well, Sweeney was not going to look a gift horse in the mouth, but he does snoop, listens to Shadow grit his teeth through ten minute cold showers, a few whispers to the landlord, a little extra cash in his pocket and well, no more cold showers. He watched him flip through the bills, the ones that cause him to sink down in the ratty couch and count out how much money he can spare for food that week, before he goes back to checking the help wanted ads. 

Ostara wasn’t exactly pleased to see Mad Sweeney when he strolled into her little cafe, but he’s got more points in her good graces and it’s easy to convince her to grant the man, Shadow, an interview. He won’t remember ever applying, mainly because he hadn’t actually applied, but Ostara will pay him well enough because she’ll like him. 

And this way Sweeney can go back to enjoying the offerings and drinking, and smoking, and ignore the voice in his head that hasn’t been around for the last hundreds of years. 

Until he can’t.

“Who the fuck are you?” 

Shadow Moon is staring at him. A sheet clenched tight around his waist as he sizes Sweeney up. 

“How the fuck did you get in here? Who the fuck are you?!” 

Sweeney is in the process of enjoying the latest bowl of cream that was left. He licked his lips for extra measure as he set it aside and reached for the cigarette behind his ear. He lights it. 

“I’m a leprechaun,” he puts out the match and looks at Shadow. “You left your window unlocked. 

“...Aren’t leprechaun’s supposed to be short?” he asked. 

“Stereotype,” Sweeney huffed and took a few drags from the cigarette. “What do you want?” 

“What?” Shadow asked. 

Sweeney rolled his eyes and motioned to the empty bowl and empty plate. “You keep leavin’ it, what do you want?” 

“Nothing?” Shadow answered “I...I mean, I didn’t really know if it had worked, aside from the hot water...and the job...you’re really a leprechaun?” 

“For fuck’s sake, yes,” Sweeney huffed and pushed himself off the radiator. He walked towards Shadow with his hand outstretched and grabbed a piece of gold from the horde. He pulled another from his ear, a few more from the air, he spit a few into his hand and smirked when he saw Shadow’s eyes glaze momentarily and a faint blush settled on his cheeks. 

“...Bravo?” Shadow tried. 

Sweeney felt a little bit insulted.  _ Fucking bravo? _

“Do uh...do you have a name? Or should I call you leprechaun?” he asked. 

“Mad Sweeney,” Sweeney told him. 

“Mad Sweeney,” Shadow nodded. “Right, totally doesn’t sound like the name of a made up hallucination-Ow! What the fuck?” 

“I’m one hundred percent real,” he drawled as he pulled his hand back from picking his arm. 

“And you came because I kept leaving bowls of cream and bread,” Shadow asked slowly. 

“And sponge cake,” Sweeney added. 

That was kinda weird but it was good so he wasn’t really going to complain. 

“And sponge cake,” Shadow nodded. “I...I uh didn’t realize I was supposed to want something every time, I guess I was saying thank you?” 

“Thank you?” he raised an eyebrow. He wasn’t really accustomed to being thanked these days, most of the offerings he got wanted favors in return. There weren’t many instances where he was just left an offering to be left an offering. “There’s not else you want? Woman? Money? Power?” He asked instead of packing that. 

There were brief flashes of conflicting emotions on Shadow’s face before he shook his head. “I just want a roof over my head, to keep my job...and maybe a friend who won’t sleep with my wife while I’m in prison…Shit work!” 

Sweeney was greeted to a brief sight of black boxers briefs as Shadow ran between the bedroom and living threw on clothes, he was halfway to the door before he paused and turned to look at Sweeney. 

“You’re not gonna like...rob me are you?” He asked. 

Mad Sweeney made his way to the rickety couch. “You ain’t got anything worth stealing.” 

Shadow looked like he wanted to say something but left instead, the door clicked shut behind with a click.

“Thank you,” Sweeney scoffed as he stretched out on the couch. He thought back to his brief comment on having a friend who didn’t sleep with his wife, Sweeney has no idea who she is but has already decided he doesn’t like her, Shadow seemed like a good man, you don’t screw over a good man. 

Sweney is prepared to wait for Shadow to come back. He has nothing else to do, but a crow lands in front of the window. It stared at him with it’s beady eyes, and Sweeney curses in his mother tongue, hauls himself off the couch and goes to see what the old bastard wants.  


	4. Southern Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It felt wrong to be sitting across from each other like this. Like suddenly they’re both strangers.  
> Laura reached over and brushed her fingers over his, he pulled his hand back either intentionally or out of slight surprise having been so caught up in his thoughts. He feels a little guilty but Laura doesn’t seem phased.  
> “Obviously…” she put the cigarette out now, and instead clasped her hands together, “there are somethings that we need to work on in our marriage. I made a mistake.”  
> Right.  
> The whole reason for the bar, and the drinks.  
> To talk.  
> About their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally getting around to bringing Laura into the story. 
> 
> Anywho, please enjoy and thanks for your patience!

**Southern Comfort**

It’s odd to be sitting across from Laura now. He doesn’t feel anger when he looks at her, honestly he doesn’t know what to feel towards her. He knows what he feels for Robbie. The man who was _supposed_ to be his best friend.

Angry.

Betrayed. 

He wanted to punch him in the face the next time he saw him.

But Laura, he still loved her. He knew that. Part of him knew that he would probably love her for the rest of his life. But it hurt to look at her right now.

They’d agreed to meet at a bar, some place Shadow had never been before, dimmed lights but bright all the same with a bar shaped like an alligator’s mouth. The drinks are decent and the woman running the place seemed to take pity on him, gave the okay to stiff her on the tip.

He wouldn’t, but it eased the tangled knots in his stomach. He was on his second beer, Laura as halfway through her first cigarette. Still as beautiful as the day he met her. Still as brutally honest as she had been their first conversation.

It felt wrong to be sitting across from each other like this. Like suddenly they’re both strangers.

Laura reached over and brushed her fingers over his, he pulled his hand back either intentionally or out of slight surprise having been so caught up in his thoughts. He feels a little guilty but Laura doesn’t seem phased.

“Obviously…” she put the cigarette out now, and instead clasped her hands together, “there are some things that we need to work on in our marriage. I made a mistake.”

Right.

The whole reason for the bar, and the drinks.

To talk.

About their relationship.

He swallowed.

“How’d it happen?” he asked instead.

Laura sighed and reached up to brush her hair back. “I came home one night and...and Dummy had died, so I called Robbie to take care of it. I had been drinking some wine, he had a beer and he gave me a hug and we started kissing.”

“And didn’t stop, apparently,” Shadow snorted as picked up his beer.

“I deserved that,” Laura nodded. “But I did intend to break things off with Robbie before you got out. I just...wanted to enjoy some time with you all to myself, make your homecoming special is all. I love you Shadow.”

“So you wouldn’t have left me for him?” Shadow felt the need to ask.

“Of course not, and I shut that shit down the second he talked about leaving Audrey,” she answered. “I thought I’d send him off with a goodbye blowjob and that would be it, but I was never going to leave you.”

Shadow believed her. He believed that much anyway.

“Puppy,” she reached for his hand again and this time he pulled it away of his own accord and gave a small shake of his head. “I know there are some things we need to work on, but…”

“I don’t know…” Shadow replied. “Honestly, I just...I mean, you said you could wait for me, and maybe it would be different if I hadn’t...hadn’t caught you but I did...I need some space.”

Laura nodded. “Right, of course, that’s...that’s totally fair. You’ll...you’ll let me know though? Right?”

“Yeah…” he watched her stand up and gather her bag and coat.

She walked around to his side of the booth and put her hand on his shoulder as she leaned down to kiss his cheek. He closed his eyes and exhaled slowly as he listened to her walk away. He opened his eyes at the sound of a glass being sent down and frowned at the drink in front of him.

“I didn’t order that,” he told the waitress.

“It’s from a gentleman at the bar, he said you could use a bit of southern comfort and luck, whatever that means,” she said before she walked away.

Shadow looked towards the bar and tried to see if he could catch anyone’s eye, maybe figure out who gave him the drink. No one raised their glass in acknowledgement or caught his eye. He shrugged and brought the glass to his lips.

The alcohol burned as it slid down his throat, the sweetness mingled with the coke and it wasn’t until he was nearly done that he noticed the gold coin at the bottom of the glass. He pulled the coin out and wiped it off with one of the napkins.

It was like one of the coins that the leprechaun, _Mad Sweeney,_ his mind supplied, had made appear out of thin air and, he thought with a small blush, from his mouth. He rolled it across his knuckles and leaned back in the booth.

It was warm in his hand and weighty in his pocket.

When Shadow left the bar, there’s a cab waiting idly by the curb, the meter breaks down after three blocks so Shadow only had to pay fifteen dollars as opposed to thirty five, he gives the cab driver a few extra dollars anyway.

He didn’t speak much English and he wore black sunglasses pushed up the bridge of his nose. Shadow continued to weave the coin between his knuckles through the cab ride home, and made a mental note to leave a bowl of cream in the windowsill before he went to bed.


End file.
